Love Me an R5 love story
by R5rocks101
Summary: When Lacey and Her Friends, Shelby, Ashley, and Marika go to an r5 concert with backstage passes and meet the band, they fall hopelessly in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! If u have Any ideas on what u want to happen private message me or wtire it in the reveiw! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Lacey's POV:

Eeeeeeeeeeee! I was SO excited! Me and My BFF's Shelby, Marika, and Ashley were going to an R5 concert! I have always been a fan and I loved there music! My favorite in the band was Riker, he was so hot! And he was on Glee to! That made him even better! Even though I knew that he would never ask me out and I highly doubt I would even meet him, I still dreamed that one day I would! Me and my friends drove to the concert ( I drove cyz I was 19, Shelby was 17, Marika was 14 and Ashley was 16). We were on the way to the concert when Shelby said "hey guys I got a surprise," " WHAT!" we all said. " I got us BACKSTAGE PASSES!" " OMG!" Lacey screams! " does that mean we get to meet Riker Lynch?" " yes!" I say! OH MY GOSH! I was going to meet Riker Anthony Lynch!

Shelby's POV:

We got to the concert and it was packed! Luckily we got floor seats so we were right up against the stage. We got to our seats and we waited for about 15 minutes when R5 came on the stage! All Lacey could do was stare at Riker! I guess I wouldn't blame her because I was staring at Rocky and I could've sworn I saw him wink at me! The concert was awesome! I handed out the backstage passes and we all headed backstage to meet R5!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope u liked the first chapter! Here's the next one!**

Chapter 2

Ashley's POV:

As we waited in line to meet R5, everyone was jumping up and down and fan girling a bit before we met them. When it was finally our turn, we walked over to them and we introduced ourselves. " this is Lacey, that's Ashley, and that's Marika." Shelby said and pointed to us as she said our names. " and I'm Shelby," " that's a pretty name," Rocky said and winked at her. She blushed. So we were all talking to different people, and Ross and I started talking and then he looked down and said " I have a question i wanted to ask you," "Shoot," Ashley said, " BANG! Shelby said. It took them a minute but they all started laughing! " nice one!" Rocky said to her. She turned red! She likes him! Lacey said "Oooooooooooooo Shelby you liiiiiiiiiiike him!" She turned even more red and Rocky smiled bigger! Then Shelby said " well you like Riker!" After she said that Lacey shut up and she turned red! Riker smiled! Ross turned back to me, " anyways before we are interrupted again, i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner sometime, i mean were still in Winnipeg for another week and i really like you. So do you wanna?" " yes!" ashley said! " wanna go right now?" Ross asked. " sure! " Ashley said, " if that's ok with you guys of course!" " ya ya go have fun," Marika said without even looking up. Ok then. Ross grabbed my hand and dragged me away I turned around and Shelby gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

Marika's POV:

I was having fun talking with Ryland, he's really nice! Shelby looks like she's hooking up with Rocky, Ashley's having dinner with Ross, Lacey and Riker were talking and flirting with each other so I assumed that they were eventually gonna hook up! Me and ryland were just talking like friends do. Then he asked if we all wanted to go back their hotel with them. We all said sure and got in our vehicle to follow them to their hotel. I texted Ashley to tell her where we were.

" hey ash going to hotel with r5! :)"

" kk we'll be there later bye!"

I put my phone away and stared out the window dreaming about what out next week was gonna be like, in one word, crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Here's chapter 3!**

****Chapter 3

Lacey's POV:

We finally got to the hotel and it turns out they were staying in the same hotel as us! We followed them to their room and it was HUGE! " so do u wanna watch a movie?" Riker asked us. " sure!" we said. Ricky picked the movie, and he picked Paranormal Activity 2, a hotter movie. " I don't really like hotter movies, unless Harry potter and twilight count." Shelby said. " don't worry, if you get scared, im here!" Rocky said and winked at her. We all sat on the couch, Riker, Then me, Shelby, then Rocky, Ryland then Marika. After the first 5 minutes of the movie Shelby was cuddled up to rocky. He had his arm around her and every once and a while you could hear her scream. By the end if the movie, she fell asleep in his arms and I saw Riker give him a thumbs up. Then Ashley and Ross burst through the door panting. " what's wrong guys?" Riker asked concerned. " see for yourself," Ross said. Riker walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. " HOLY CRAP!" he screamed, waking up Shelby. " jeez can't a girl get some sleep around here?" " nope, I've tried," said rydel. " where did u come from?" Marika asked. " I was upstairs in my room, I hate horror movies." She turned to face Riker who was staring out the window still. " are you ok?" she asked. " ya I mean did u REALLY have to wake me up?" Shelby asked still tired. " uh huh" was all he could say. I got up and looked out the window. There was at least 100 paparazzi and 500 screaming fans. "woah," was all I could say. " oh come on it can't be that bad!" Rylanf said. "was is it really bad enough to wake me up?" Shelby complained and fell down on the couch and went to sleep agaian. Rocky and Ryland got up and walked over to the window and looked out. " HOLY CRAP!" they both said at the same time, waking up Shelby again. " really? Again? " she said barely awake. " yep!" Marika said. All if a sudden we heard a knock at the door. Riker turned around and walked over, slowly turned the handle and opened the door...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the cliff hanger ! Here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Shelby's POV:

OMG I was so tired! During the movie I fell asleep in Rocky's arms! The paparazzi were outside with a hunch if screaming fans. Big whoop! I needed my sleep! Anyways Riker opened the door and there was... "Jenna?" I said. " Shelby?" she said. We ran over to each other and gave each other a big hug. " jeez what are we chopped liver?" Breeanna said. " ya jeez," Mallory agreed. " sorry, hey guys!". I gave them a big hug to. " who exactly are these people?" Riker asked. " oh, sorry these are our friends Jenna, Breeanna, and Mallory." I said. "oh ok," he said letting them in. " who are your friends Shelby?" Breeanna asked with a smirk. " this is Riker, Rydel, Ryland, Rocky, and... Wait, where's Ross? And Ashley?" I ask, everybody rushes upstairs and all over to look for them, as I was heading up the stairs, Rocky grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. " what are you doing?" I asked. " I wanted to ask if you would like to go to a movie sometime." he said. I blushed. " sure I'd love to!" I said. " and I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend," he said. " I smiled. " I thought you would never ask!" I said. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. Right then everyone came downstairs. " we found them they were making out in ross's room... Oh not you guys to!" Riker said. We didn't break apart, it was almost like he wasn't even there. " ah true love!" Lacey said. I broke apart and glared at her. " u better run now!" I said. She smirked and ran, I chased her! She tripped and I tripped over her and we started giggling and couldn't stop! " wow, you got yourself a good one rocky!" Ryland whispered. " hey, hands off!" rocky said.


	5. Chapter 5

**And now for chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

Marika's POV:

So we just caught Ross and Ashley and Shelby and rocky making out, so I guess Shelby and rocky are dating now. Lacey and Shelby were on the floot laughing. " HA! My turn to say this, finally! CLUTS!" Shelby said. Everybody laughed. " well I'm assuming your not tired anymore." I said. " Yep! I'm hyper now! Who likes pancakes? I like pancakes! I want pancakes! Wil someone make me some pancakes?" Shelby said, talking so fast only a few people heard her. " no pancakes," Riker said. " boo, you no fun!" She said. " can I have sugar instead?" "NO!" Lacey,breeanna, Jenna,Mallory anf I saidAT&T the same time. " why can't she have sugar?" Riker asked. " because of... Reasons," I said. " I'm HUNGRY! " Shelby complained. " fine we'll go get something to eat cuz I'm hungry too!" Rocky said. " rocky even if your not hungry abd there's food involved, your there!" " Where do we wanna eat?" Lacey asked. " Do you have nando's?" Shelby asked. " no," Ryland said. "boo you! I hate you!" she said. " no you don't, you just think you do!" Lacey said. I laughed. " come on guys, let's go!" Shelby said as she grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him out the door. " I guess we're going now guys!" he said. " wait what about Ross and Ashley?" I said. " they'be already eaten, let's just hope that when we come back there both still virgen!" Lacey said. " good point!" I said," we'll come on let's go!" I opened the door and right there was rocky and Shelby making out! " not again!" I said! " Ahhhhh! My eyes! They burn!" Lacey said covering her eyes. " So you've never seen anyone kiss before?" Marika said. " no I've seen plenty of people kiss..." " then what's wrong with those guys kissing?" " nothing! I never said..." " actually yes you did!" then we started argueing. Everyone was trying to hold break us up, well except for Shelby and rocky, they were still kissing. Then all of a sudden I felt something on my lips, Ryland.

Jenna's POV:

" woohoo! Way to go Lacey and Marika!" They do totally planned this! They started arguing and Riker kissed Lacey and ryland kissed Marika to shut them up! " they so totally planned this," I whispered to Breeanna, Mallory, and Rydel. " Ohhh ya," they said. Shelby and Ricky were still kissing, " GET A ROOM!" I yelled at them. They finally broke apart, "we would but were hungry and you guys are taking FOREVER!" Sgelby complained. Typical. " we're going now," Breeanna said. " yay!" Shelby and rocky said at ttimes me time and ran down the hall. "SHOTGUN!" Lacey yelled and took after them.

* * *

Ashlry's POV:

Ross and I have been in here for hours, kissing. They walked in on us once but we didn't break apart. " Let's go watch a movie I said," " Can't we watch one later," Ross complained. " No," I said. " fine, one more kiss though?" Ross said. " fine, but you have to catch me first!" Ashley said taking off down the hall, Ross right behind her. He finally caught her, and spun her around and kissed her. " I win," he said. " which movie do you wanna watch?" Ashley asked. " I don't care, you pick one." I picked the Lion King. We were sitting there watching the movie andcuddling when everyone else got home. " hey guys, what happened to Shelby?" I asked. " we were on the way home and she was hyper and then she just crashed." Rocky said. " oh, well we could hear her complaining from upstairs. She was like 'I'm tired! Why did you wake me up again?'" " haha nice imitation, I'm gonna take her upstairs, don't tell her I said that." " don't worry, it'll be our little seceret."

* * *

Breeanna's POV:

We were all sitting watching the lion king, when we heard a scream from upstairs. Theonly person that was up there was... " Shelby!" rocky said. He bolted up the stairs and came back crying, " she's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope you enjoyed the other chapter!**

Chapter 6

Shelby's POV:

It was dark. I couldn't see anything. All I remember Is falling asleep on the way home. Rocky carried me upstairs and put me on his bed and left. Then about 15 minutes later, I'm being lifted again, then someone holds a knife to my throat. " come with me and none of your friends get hurt." I nodded. The person stabbed the knife into my leg andpushed me out the window. I screamed. I was taken to a vehicle and thrown in the back. I hit my head and then, darkness. I heard someonecoming up the stairs, wait, more than one person. some one opened the door and threw someone inside. " youhabits can do whatever you want to them, except kill them." " i call the blonde one," oh no, I'm blonde! "I call the brunette!" the other boy said. " we'll be right back!" they closed the door and i crawled over to the other girl on the ! " Jenna" I whispered. Shesuddenup woke up. " wherMaui I?" she said. " I don't know either," I said. She looked at me "Shelby?" she said. "omg Rocky's do worried about you! He stays in his room all day and cries! He doesn't eatmuch either. He really misses you, we all do." I was crying. " I miss him to," was all a could manage to say. I heardtherm coming back. " pretend you don't know me! " " why..." " just do it!" " ok" they opened the door and one of them said " let's have a little fun shall we?"

* * *

Rikers POV:

Lets face it, Rocky's a mess. He stays in hos room all day crying. I wish there was something I could do but I can't do anything! " it's gonna beyou know know that right?" Lacey said. Lacey was his girlfriend. " ya I know I'm just worried." " we all are," she said and kissed me.

Ross's POV:

I hate seeing rocky like this. The only thing he says is 'i miss Shelby'. Ashley's been crying a lot to but not as much as him. We are going out to look for Shelby and Jenna tonight, even though we have no idea where to look. Personally, I'm scared.

Mallory's POV:

Everyone's so sad lately, no one saysanything. We just sit there and stare saying nothing. Sometimes there's tho odd 'I love you' or ' it's gonna be ok' but that's it.

Rocky's POV:

I missed her, I can't even say, think or hear her name without crying. She was probably getting hurt, and I couldn't doanything about it. I felt useless. " rocky, we're heading out now," Riker called up the stairs " ok," I said. I climbed out of bed, determined to find my girlfriend one way or another. We decided to start at the old creepy abandoned house 4 blocks away frhotels hotel. So we started walking. We got to the door and I pushed it open. We silently walked in and all of a sudden we heard a scream from upstairs. I'd know that scream anywhere, " Shelby," I said. We ran up the stairs, the girls stayed behind and called the cops. I opened the door and someone was over top of Shelby with a knife cutting her arm open, she was screaming. " get away from my girlfriend!" I yelled! " rocky," she said crying, " help..." she passed out. I stepped at the guy and punched him in the face, he was knocked out. Ross, Riker aRylsndandea were getting Jenna. I picked up Shelby and carried her down the stairs. " the police are here, we also called the ambulance," marika said. I went into the ambulance with her. We got to the hospital and they said I couldn't go in with her. Everyone else arrived. We waited 6 hours and finally they said we could go in. " you should go first rocky," i walked into her room.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jenna's POV:

Shelby and I were in the same hospital room. I was awake and Shelby hasn't woken up yet. Rocky walked in and went over to Shelby, kissed her forehead, then came over and sat down next to me. " hey," he said. " hey," I said. " how are you doing?" he asked me. "fine," I said. He paused for a moment before saying " what happened, you know, at the abandoned house," " oh," I said. " Well, I remember someone throwing me in a room and Shelby came over and I told her how upset you were. She started to cry. I told her that you missed her and all she could say was that she missed you to. Then those guys came back and they tried to choke us. We fought back and they were mad." I was crying by now. " they each took out a knife and started to cut us. He was just starting to cut Shelby's leg when you guys came." I finished my story. We sat there, silent for a minute. "thanks," he said. " your welcome," I said. Just then Shelby moved a little and groaned. Rocky went over and held her hand. Suddenly her eyes popped open.

Shelby's POV:

I just opened my eyes. I say rocky sitting beside me. " Shelby!" he said giving me a nice hug, so he didn't hurt me. " hey, I missed you!" I said. He kissed me. " I missed you too!" he said and kissed me again. " you should probably get a doctor," Jenna stated. He then walked out and came back with everybody else ( the doctor was with them to but the doctor was letting them see them first). " hey guys!". I said. " hey," they all said. " when can we leave? Jenna asked. The doctor said " I just have to do a few tests but possibly today," " ok," I said. The doctor shooed everybody out. Rocky quickly gave me a kiss and followed everybody out. The doctor did some tests and said we could leave today. Rocky came and helped me to the vehicle ( cuz my leg hurt) and everybody else got in the vehicle and we all went back to the hotel.

Still Shelby's POV:

We all sat down on the couch and started to watch sponge-bob square pants: the movie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. " I'll get it," Riker said as he got up and walked to the door. He came back with a boy about my age. " hey everyone, this is my friend Sam," Riker said. " hey," Sam said. " hey," we all said. Sam ent and sat beside Breeanna. They started talking and we had to constantly tell them to shut up! By the end of the movie, we were all tired. Ok, I was tired. Everybody was being loud and quoting Spongebob. " I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready," Ashley was saying constantly. " I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, " I said. " I'll come with you," Rocky said while taking my hand and leading me upstairs. " you don't have to come you know," I said. " I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said, " I can't lose you again," " I don't plan on leaving," I said. He kissed me like he never has before. I didn't want him to stop, but I was tired so I pulled away and walked to the bed. He followed me. I lay down and he lays beside me. " I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. " i love you to," I said quietly, before falling asleep in his arms.

Shelby's POV:

I woke up about4 hours later. rocky fell asleep. I realized that I hadn't eaten in like a week and I was hungry. I tried to get away from his grasp but it was nearly impossible. I got an idea. I faced him and kissed him. He kissed back. I knew he was awake!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8!

Marika's POV:

Rocky and Shelby finally woke up! We were waiting for them to wake up so we could all go and eat. Not pancakes or sugar of course. Ryland came over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, " hey beautiful," he said. I blushed " hey what's up?" Shelby butts in the conversation and says " the sky, duh! Or the roof," " haha very funny," I said. " where are we gonna eat?" Lacey asks. We all discussed it and we decided on subway! we all got in the van and drive to subway. After we had eaten, we all decided to take the afternoon and Do whatever we wanted to with our boyfriends. Instantly rocky grabbed Shelby's hand ( the way couples hold hands like with their fingers intwined) and rocky said " I'm taking you shop.." " NO! Don't say the word you were about to say!" I said. " ping," he finished saying. Shelby's face lit up. " you shouldn't have said that! Your gonna regret it!" Lacey said. " ya and most of the bags will be filled with shoes!" Breeanna said. " oh well," rocky said and they started walking towards the mall. " hey give her a 5 bag limit!" Jenna shouted. They heard her but they ignored her. " jeez he's gonna regret that decision!" I said. " why? Is it like when rydel goes shopping?" Riker asked. "worse," Lacey, Jenna, Breeanna, Ashley and I all say at the same time. "oh, that's bad, her and rydel would get along well," Ross said. " does she like hello kitty and pink?" rydel asks. " those are her third favorites!" mallory said. " yay! A new bffwlhkpas!" " what," we all said at the exact same time. " Best Friends Forever Who Love Hello Kitty Pink And Shopping! Duh!" "ohhhh," we all said. " yep they'd get along perfectly fine," I said. " we'll, come on Marika, let's go get ice cream!" ryland said while pulling Marika away. " ok, I guess I'm going to get ice cream!"

Ross's POV:

Me and Ashley were walking down the beach, hand in hand. I have stopped to give a few autographs and pictures but she doesn't seem to mind. " Ross, wanna play a prank?" Ashley asks. " yes!" I say. " ok see that paparazzi over there?" ya I saw him, he was taking pictures of... Oh no, it can't be! " on direction!" Ashley says. " hey there's Jenna, rydel , and Mallory!" I say hoping to change the subject. " your right! They'll wanna meet one direction to!" she ran over to them and pointed out one direction. They all ran over to them, I walked. What was the rush? I got over there and Louis had already gavin Jenna his number. Ashley was talking to Harry. Mallory was talking to And I saw him slip her his number. Everyone was saying good bye and they left. Ashley came over and I instantly took her hand. " did you enjoy that?" I asked. " yes I did, and thanks for waiting." " no probs," I said. We said goodbye to rydel, jenna, and Mallory and we continued our walk.

Mallory's POV:

OMG! I just met one direction! And Just gave me his number! My phone started suing one directions what makes you beautiful. I just got a text from ! " hey I miss you already" it said. " I miss you to!" I wrote back." I gotta go, naills hungry again." " ok ttyl xx!" I love my life!

Rocky's POV:

We finally finished shopping! Finally! My backs killing me! Although I did get to get some stuff for myself to though so it wasn't to bad. Shelby asked rydel where the van was through a text, " it's just up there, I can see them waving." she said and waved back. The guys came over and helped rocky with my stuff. They took everything sense he carried everything pretty much all the way back to the van. He held my hand again and we walked across the street. Everybody else came at about the same time. " so do you regret taking her shopping?" Marika asked. " nope" I said. I wasn't lying. " wow that's a first!" Lacey mumbled. Shelby rolled her eyes. " come on its not that bad." " she's not lying you know that right?" Lacey said. " we do now," Ross said. They all laughed, well all except for Shelby of course!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Jenna's POV:

Shelby came back from shopping with a bunch of new clothes, but mostly shoes. " don't you just love these shoes?" Shelby asked us for about the 50th time. " yes" we all said at the exact same time, not really caring. Suddenly my phone beeped. New text message it said. I opened up the message. It was from Louis! ' hey wanna go to dinner with me tonight?' I read. ' ya sure' I wrote back. I got a reply almost 30 seconds later. ' ok pick you up at 5' it was 4:30 now! " guys Louis just asked me out!" I said. " OMG! Like Tomlinson?" Shelby asked. Right, she hadn't been there to meet one direction. She's going to be SO jealous. " ya, when we were at the beach, we kinda met one direction." Breeanna said. " YOU WHAT?" Shelby screamed. " we met one direction," Breeanna said, obviously happy with Shelby's reaction. " wayda make the situation worse!" I said. " did you guys at least get their autographs for me." we all looked around at each other. No one had gotten one for her. She quietly picked up some clothes, went to the bathroom and put them on. She came out and didn't even look at us, grabbed her purse, and said " I'm going to see rocky if anyone needs me," and she left. We all sat there silently looking at each other. "guys, we just got ourselves in a big mess," Mallory said. " I mean, I'd be mad to if you guys had met them and didn't get an autograph for me and you got one for Ashley and Lacey and, oh it sounds bad when you put it that way!" " guys we gotta do something apologize," Rydel said. " I can't, I've got a date with Louis and... Hey I've got an idea! Sense I'm dating Louis I can probably ask them to do us a favor..."

Shelby's POV:

I hate my friends! They met one direction and got their autographs! They got autographs for Ashley and Lacey but not for me! Ugh I'm so mad at them! I knocked on the door to Rocky's hotel room. He answered the door. " hey babe," he said with a smile. " hey," I said. " ok what's wrong," he said. He could always tell when something was wrong. "ill tell you but can we go somewhere a little more private?" " sure," he said. He lead me upstairs to his room and we sat on the bed. I took a deep breath and told him everything. " well, if I was you and was obsessed with one direction, I'd be pretty mad to, but you guys are best friends, you'll make up eventually." he was right, we were best friends. " your right," I said. " ha, that's a first!" Ross shouted from downstairs. I laughed. Whenever I was with them, they always made me feel better. " thanks," I said. " no problem," he said and hugged me. We got up and walked downstairs. Jenna, Mallory, Breeanna, Lacey, Ashley and rydel were here. Jenna, mallory, breeanna, and rydel stood up and walked over to me. " we're sorry," they said. " no I'm sorry, I overreacted," I said. " no you didn't," they said. " and to make it up to you, we took your one direction CD and tshirt and, well, here."

They said and handed them to me. I looked at them and right there on the cover of my cd case was all 5 of one directions signatures. And beside Nialls, it said ' love you!xx'. And the same thing on my shirt. I looked at my friends and I ran in for a big group hug." ok, so now that you guys are all friends again, can we do something fun?" Ross asked. " sure," Ashley said. She walked over and kissed him. " fun enough for ya?" she asked. He nodded. " ya I'm pretty bored to," rocky said. It was obvious he wanted me to kiss him. So I walked to the kitchen, got a cup of freezing cold water and walked back and dumped it on his head. " water fight?" I asked. " oh it's on" he said. I ran away and he chased me. He caught me and hung me over his shoulder. " I thought this was a WATER fight." I said. " it is, I'm taking you to the pool!" he said with a smirk. " ahhhhhh!" I said . Everyone came down to watch. And the worst part was, Lacey was video taping it! Rocky walked to the edge of the pool and threw me in. " AHHHHHH!" I screamed. He started laughing and Riker came and pushed him in! " there, now were even," I said. We got out and everyone was laughing. " ok guys, come on, give me a hug!" they all ran away. It was just me and rocky. " will you give me a hug?" I asked. " I'll give you something even better," he said and kissed me. He was right, this was better than a hug.


End file.
